Die For You
by xScarletRose21x
Summary: What happens when the leader of the Chaingang Nation admits his feelings for the Rated R Vixen known as Lita? Find out in this story. Lita/John Cena pairing


**The following events take place on the January 9 2006, episode of Monday Night Raw.**

I had been dreading this moment all night long. The woman I loved and had loved for months was going to be out in the ring with a man I absolutely hated. Not only did that son of a bitch steal my WWE Championship he also stole _**my**_ woman. Okay, so she wasn't exactly my woman yet but, after tonight I knew she would be.

I tried my best to get this damn Live Sex Celebration stopped but, Vince was too damn stubborn and all he cared about were the ratings. He told me if I did anything to screw this night up there would be serious hell to pay. That may have been a chance I just had to take. I turned my attention towards the tv that was in my locker room. As soon as Edge's music hit my stomach sank to the floor and my fists immediately balled up there was no way, no way in hell I was letting this happen tonight.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Lita and the new WWE Champion, Edge!" Lillian Garcia announced.**

Lita walked out first and man oh man did she look fine as hell in that outfit she was wearing. The fishnet stockings she wore and that short skirt with those combat boots were really doing wonders for me. The so called Rated R couple made their way to the ring and my eyes were glued to the red headed goddess.

Edge ran his mouth forever and then that's when he began to touch her. The fans began to cheer as Lita was now standing in just her bra and panties. Edge's slimy hands were all over her. That should have been me touching her and having a live sex celebration in the ring not Edge.

Their little segment continued until finally, I lost it. I had seen enough. I told the tech guy to play my music and as soon as he did the fans erupted. Clearly they had seen enough of this little love fest and they were more than happy to see me. Not giving Edge the chance to get away I slid into the ring and tackled that son of a bitch to the ground throwing a few punches at him before getting him into position for an F-U.

Before I could give him an F-U the sleazy bastard slid out of the ring. That was when I turned my attention towards the beautiful red head in the middle of the bed. She was slightly scared I could see it on her face. She really didn't have a reason to be scared, I wasn't going to hurt her, at least not yet. Instead, I threw the covers off of her and smirked that coy little smirk of mine. I helped her out of the bed and then pulled her against my chest. She was still scared and nervous so that was when I spoke to her.

"Relax, Leets I ain't gonna' hurt you. In fact, I'mma do something I should have done a long time ago."

I lifted her chin up and looked into her beautiful hazel hues. I then kissed her lips softly and that was when the crowd and Edge grew furious with me. Well, the crowd actually cheered me but, Edge was pissed.

Lita didn't know how to react at first but, she soon kissed me back, man had I been waiting forever for this moment.

 **King: "What the hell is John Cena doing!?"**

 **Cole: "It looks like he's getting himself a piece of Lita."**

Raw went off the air with John and Lita sharing a passionate kiss and Edge looking on in shock and disgust.

I exited the ring and Amy wasn't that far behind me. She had a slight smile on her face and a little glow about her.

"What the hell was that all about, Cena?" She questioned as we reached the catering area the fiery red head grabbed a bottle of water.

"Relax, Ames I was just stopping Adam from clamming ** _my_** woman."

The look that formed on Amy's face was priceless. It was a look of disgust mixed with a slight feeling of pleasure.

"What the hell did you just say? I have never nor will I ever be your woman. I don't even like you, you wanna be Eminem."

"Easy there Red, if it wasn't for me you would have been out there havin' sex with that slimeball."

"That slimeball happens to be my boyfriend. And he's more of a man than you'll ever be. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go change out of this damn t shirt and these fishnet stockings."

And just like that Amy was gone. She walked around the corner towards the locker room she shared with Adam. Man did that make my blood boil seeing her running back to him. One way or another I was going to make that fiery red head mine.

"What the fuck were you doing out there Amy!? How could you kiss that, that thug!?"

"Adam, relax it wasn't even a real kiss it was just something for T.V. that's all."

"It didn't look like that was all. It looked as if you were enjoying it. I know that bastard was."

"I was acting like I enjoyed it Adam, otherwise he would have hurt you and I both. You know that. I was just doing what I thought was best for us. Jesus! Give me my damn suitcase so I can get out of these damn clothes."

Amy took her suitcase from Adam and dug around in it before pulling out a 7 Seconds t shirt and a pair of jeans. She quickly changed and threw the skirt, fishnet stockings, and her Rated R Superstar t shirt in the bottom of her bag hoping to burry the memory of this horrible night.

"You know what Amy, since you're so in love with that thug you can go stay with him. We're done!"

"Are you serious!? How many fucking times do I have to tell you that it was for TV. It meant nothing!"

Or at least Amy thought it meant nothing. Maybe it did mean something maybe she should have been with John all along. No. What was she thinking? She and John had _**nothing**_ in common. The only thing they had in common was where they worked, that was it nothing less nothing more.

"I don't care Amy, I'm fucking done. Go be a whore somewhere else."

Adam then picked up Amy's suitcase and threw it out of the locker room before pushing her out and slamming the door in her face. He just couldn't get over the fact that she had only kissed John for tv and nothing more.

 _ **"Are you fucking serious?"**_ The fiery red head thought to herself as she bent down to pick up her clothes and other items that had spilled out of her bag. This was just perfect. Not only did she not have a boyfriend anymore but Amy also had no place to stay tonight.

After she picked up all her clothes and other items she headed back to the Women's lockeroom to see if she could maybe bunk with Trish or one of the other Divas for the night. As the red head arrived at the locker room the only two Divas left were Candice Michelle and Maria. Amy just couldn't stand those two bimbos.

"Shit." She mumbled to herself as she drug her suitcase behind her heading out into the parking lot. If she had to she could sleep in her car. Hell, she did that plenty of times when she was a roadie in her teenage days. It wouldn't make a difference tonight. She just hoped it didn't get cold because the heater in her slugbug didn't work anymore. She had ment to get it fixed but, everytime she tried to something came up and she never got around to fixing it.

While the red head was on persuit to the parking lot she ran into John again.

"Hey Red, where you off too?" I asked as I scratched the back of my neck trying my best not to check her out.

"Actually, I was just going to my car. I probably won't be going anywhere tonight since this piece of shit doesn't like to start up when it's cold." The red head stated as she unlocked her car and threw her bag in the trunk.

I listened curiously as the Womens Champion spoke to me. What exactly happened between her and Adam in that locker room? And why was she suddenly talking to me? Just an hour ago she practically hated my guts.

"Everything okay, Red?" I asked closing the trunk for her. That was when the red head who I knew had been strong for so long just lost it.

"No, everything's not okay, John. Adam broke up with me. He threw all my shit out of the locker room. I went to the Divas locker room to see if I could maybe bunk with the other girls but the only two bimbos in there were Candice and Maria and there was no way in hell I was going to bunk with either one of them. Hell they'd probably talk all night about which Superstar they'd want to fuck. I'm sure you're on that list."

Amy would inhale a breath of the cold air and the exhale it while running her fingers through her red hair before speaking to John again.

"And to make matters worse. I have nowhere to stay tonight, so it looks like I'll be sleeping in this piece of shit car with no heat for the night. God, I'm so sick of all this shit!" A few tears would form in her eyes and they would soon run down her cheek which she quickly wiped away with the sleeve of her t shirt making sure John didn't see her cry. She never cried, ever. And she wasn't about to start now.

"Damn, I didn't realize all that shit happened to you. Why did he break up with you? Wait, don't answer that it's none of my business. Look, if you don't want to stay out here in the cold in your car, you could always come and bunk with me for the night. I wouldn't mind the company."

Why was John suddenly being so nice to her? Was it because he actually cared for her, or did he just want to get in her pants like every other asshole? All these questions were running through the red head's mind. Although, having a nice bed and a warm place to sleep for the night was something she definitely needed. Sure, she wasn't the best of friends with John but, he was actually offering to help her in her time of need which wasn't something she was use to.

"Alright, fine. You've convinced me I'll stay with you for the night. But only for tonight. After tonight, I'm getting my own room, because I don't want to mess with Slim Shady's groove thing. I can't believe that actually works on chicks."

The red head grabbed her suitcase from her trunk and locked her car back up. Since she was going to be leaving it there for the night she didn't want anyone to get into it. Not that she had much to steal but, still you could never be too safe. Amy followed John to his car which just so happened to be a tricked out muscle car. John definitely took pride in having the finer things in life but, hell if Amy had been the face of the company she too would have bought the finer things in life.

I opened the trunk of my car and threw my bag inside and then picked Amy's up and did the same thing before closing the trunk and smiling. She was checking out my nice ride, and I couldn't blame her. I had a pretty sick ride. I just didn't think fast cars would interest the punk rocker.

"Here, let me get the door for you." I opened her door for her and then waited for her to get in. Once she was inside I closed the door for her and then went to my side of the car and got in. Starting the engine up the car came to life and so did my stereo system that had been playin' The Luchagors. The look of shock that formed on Amy's face was priceless.

"How did you get this CD? They haven't even been released to the public yet." The red head stated as she fastened her seatbelt.

"I have my ways, Red. I have my ways. I have to admit, you have a lovely singing voice."

A soft chuckle escaped the red heads lips before she replied to John.

"Oh please, my singing voice isn't that great. I didn't even think you were into Punk Rock. I thought you were more into Rap."

"I like a bit of everything." I stated as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed onto the freeway.

"You know, I could just sing all these songs for you. What's your favorite?" She asked as her hazel hues gazed over at him.

The fiery red head was looking over at me with those soft hazel orbs and I couldn't help but smile at her. I had dreamed about this moment for sometime now but, I never thought it would happen.

"I don't really have a favorite. I just like hearing your voice."

A soft smile would form on Amy's lips which in turn would make me smile more.

"That's sweet. I'm going to try and get some sleep. Enjoy my voice and wake me when we get there."

I continued our little drive which still had a good hour or so. Why they had the Superstars and Divas stay at the hotel furthest away from everyone and everything baffled me. It would have made perfect sense to be booked at the hotel that was closet to the arena. But, I wasn't the one in charge. I did what I was told.

My blue hues gazed over at the red head who had quickly fallen asleep. She must have been tired. Her left hand had fallen from the inside of her hoodie pocket and onto the gear shift. Not thinking, I linked my rather large fingers with hers and gently rubbed her knuckles. The tattooed goddess stirred in her sleep for a bit before smiling and falling back to sleep. I couldn't believe my cheap little idiotic moves were working on her. Of course, she was asleep. And as much as I wanted to lean over and kiss that left cheek of hers, I contained myself and figured now wasn't the time or the place.

Amy and I soon arrived at the hotel. I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. I took off my seatbelt and leaned over and woke Ames up.

"Yo, Red, we're here. Wake up." I tapped her shoulder lightly and a soft chuckle escaped my lips as she jumped slightly.

Amy looked over at John and then down at her hand which had been linked with John's rather large one.

"What the hell were you doing, John? Why is my hand linked with yours? Were you trying to do something to me?"

"Relax Ames, your hand fell out of your hoodie and onto the gear shift and I just thought it might help you stay asleep if I rubbed your knuckles. You smiled in your sleep."

"That doesn't mean you grab my hand, John!" Amy unbuckled her seatbelt and went over to the trunk of her car. She didn't think this night could get any worse. Boy, was she wrong. All she wanted was her bag out of the trunk so she could maybe find a spare room or something to stay in. There was no way in hell she was staying with John tonight. If he simply grabbed her hand while she was asleep in the car, what else would he do?

"Amy, will you just relax. I'm sorry alright, I didn't mean to piss you off." I unlocked the trunk and the red head grabbed her bag and quickly went into the hotel.

"Hello, welcome to Red Lion Inn. My name is Jack how can I be of service to you tonight?"

"Hey Jack, do you by chance have any spare rooms available?"

"One moment miss, let me check."

"Amy, what are you doing?" I asked as I approached her from behind.

"I'm trying to see if they have any other rooms available. I'm not staying with you tonight."

"I'm sorry ma'am we don't have any spare rooms available. WWE is in town this week and they have this place completely booked."

A soft sigh would escape the red heads lips before she replied to Jack.

"Alright, thank you Jack. Have a good night."

Amy grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it towards the elevator and John was hot on her heels. He was the last person she wanted to deal with tonight, unfortunately she had no other choice but to stay with the wanna be Eminem.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for the night, Red."

"Unfortunately. You know something, I thought you were different John. I didn't think you'd be like everyone else and try and put moves on me." The red head pushed the button to open the elevator door.

"I am different than all those other guys, Ames. I dress differently, I act differently but, unlike everyone else I treat women with respect. What happened in the car was a mistake and I'm sorry alright?"

The large elevator doors opened and Amy and I stepped inside. I pressed the button that said '10' which was what room my floor was on. Amy leaned against the elevator wall with her arms folded across her chest. She looked so sad and slightly annoyed. I couldn't blame her I mean tonight had been a hell of a night for her and as her friend I was trying my best to help her feel better.

"You alright, Red?" I asked as I gazed over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's been a really long night. I know you're just trying to help and I appreciate that."

"Don't worry about it, Ames. It's not the first time I've been yelled at by an attractive woman. I'm sure we'll both be in a better mood once we get some rest."

"Yeah you're probably right. I just hope I can fall asleep tonight. Lately, I haven't been able to sleep."

 **John's Hotel Room**

The elevator finally reached the 10th floor and Amy and I stepped off it and headed to my room that was all the way down the hall away from everyone else. I put the card key in the door and once the lights turned green I turned the door handle and opened the door reveling a rather large room.

"Holy shit, this is your room? Damn, I guess being the face of the company has it perks." Amy stated as she walked inside and placed her bag over by the spare bed.

"I was suppose to be roomin' with Randy but, I think he's roomin' with Trish or somethin'. I'm sure you'll be a much better roommate."

Amy walked over to her bed and unzipped her suitcase. She pulled out a baggy t shirt and some sweat pants.

"I'm sure I will be. I'm going to go get ready for bed." The red head took her make up bag into the bathroom with her. Her bag had her hair brush, her tooth brush, make up, and make up remover inside it.

Reaching the bathroom Amy closed the door and locked it behind of her. Part of her still didn't trust John while the other part of her told her to take a chance on him. Grabbing the hair tie from around her wrist Amy threw her long crimson locks up into a ponytail before removing all her make up. Once her make up was off she changed from her street clothes into her sleep wear. After she got dressed she began to brush her teeth.

After spending about twenty minutes in the bathroom the tattooed beauty came out and smiled softly at John who was now just in his Scooby Doo boxers.

"Damn, you look different without all that shit on your face." I stated with a soft smile.

"I like having all that shit on my face though. It makes me feel beautiful." The red head stated as she threw her clothes into the bottom of her bag.

"You're beautiful with or without that shit on your face, Red."

I was flirting hardcore with Amy and to be honest I don't think she minded in fact I think she enjoyed the attention.

"Well we should probably get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." She stated as she looked over at me and threw her bag to the floor before turning off her light on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Good night, Mr.. Cena."

"Night, Ames."

 **John's POV**

 _I woke up at around 3AM to the sound of crying. Something I wasn't use to at all. I turned on the light beside my bed and I glanced over at Amy who was dead asleep yet, crying. She was curled up in a ball her knees were up to her chest and she was shivering. Getting out of my bed, I made my way over to her bed. I remember what she said to me earlier after we exited the car and she found out that I was holding her hand but, this, this was different. She was crying in her sleep and I wasn't the type of guy to just leave her in her own pool of misery. I wasn't like Matt or Adam I was different, I was her Superman or, at least in my own mind I was._

 _Amy was laying on the far side of the bed. Her back was towards me. I crawled into bed next to her. I watched as she stirred in her sleep. She must have felt the bed shift with my extra weight on it. The crimson red head was still crying, I hated seeing her like that. I gently lifted the covers from her body and moved closer to her as I covered both of us up. I wrapped my large tree trunk like arms around her petite body and pulled her closer to me. To be honest, it felt good to finally have the woman I had been chasing for months and months in my arms. Sure, she was asleep and crying but, the second I wrapped my arms around her, she calmed down._

 _"I'm never letting you go." I whispered as I kissed the back of her head._

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up way before Amy. I didn't really sleep all that much. Mostly because I wanted to make sure Amy was okay. She seemed okay but, I was unsure. I looked over at the clock that read 6:15A.M. I sighed and drug myself out of bed. I made some coffee and continued to watch Amy sleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

Amy finally woke up around 7A.M. with a soft smile on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like, what Ames?"

"Like, something happened last night. Did something happen last night, John?"

I took a sip of my coffee and smiled at the tattooed beauty who sat on the bed wanting answers as to what exactly happened between the two of us last night. Setting my coffee cup down on the counter I made my way back over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Amy, nothing happened between us last night. Well, nothing sexual anyways. You woke me up at around 3A.M. You were crying in your sleep. You were curled up in a ball with your knees to your chest just crying. So, I got out of my bed, and I came to your bed and laid beside you. Once I laid beside your I wrapped my arms around you, and you instantly calmed down and relaxed. So, you wanna' tell me what that's all about, Red?"

Amy let a soft sigh escape her lips before she let her hazel hues lock on to John's blue ones. A soft smile formed on her lips. Something about John put her at ease and made her feel safe. She wasn't entirely sure what it was just yet but, she felt extremely safe.

"Some nights I cry in my sleep. I've seen a number of doctors for it and they've all said that it's an anxiety thing. I refuse to take any medication for it. I guess last night was just a bad night for me. Thank you, for calming me down though I appreciate it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, anxiety that's crazy. Amy had always seemed so put together like she had everything in her life figured out. I had no idea she was in that much pain. Inhaling a breath of air I smiled softly at her and ran my fingers through my hair before replying to her.

"Damn, Red I didn't know you had all that shit wrong with you. How long have you been like this, Ames?"

"I've been this way for a while, John. Probably since I was a teenager. I don't really want to talk about it."

"I understand, Red. Just know I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to. I hate seeing you like-"

Before I had a chance to finish speaking Amy's lips were crashing against mine. I was shocked but, I kissed her back. My left hand rested on her cheek as I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Before things could go any further, Ames pulled away.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be, I'm glad you did."

Amy got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. She started the shower and stepped inside as she tried to wrap her head around the fact she had just made out with John. She had no idea why she did it but she did.


End file.
